Dance with me
by nealandkel4eva
Summary: i totally forgot i had written this i'll try to update as soon as i can, hopefully soonokay, so basically it's your usual story of what happens after Kellermans. definite BabyJohnny, possible LisaBilly. rated for saftey cuz i never know what i'll write


A/N: Okay everybody, this is my first dd fanfic so please, read and review, the only thing I ask is that you don't flame me too bad.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Dirty dancing, nor any of the places or title, Dirty Dancing. But I'm willing to buy Johnny.**

Baby sighed contentedly as she sat in Johnny's arms. It was her last day at Kellerman's and she didn't want to leave, knowing that the chances of seeing him again were so small.

"You'll be fine Baby." Johnny whispered, kissing her forehead gently.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked hopefully, locking her eyes on his. He smiled weakly and stroked her cheek.

"I'll find you Baby, don't worry." They just sat there, her head against his shoulder, and watched guests and staff walk by until Max walked up to them. Max Kellerman, owner of the resort, had fired Johnny two days earlier for having a relationship with Baby, but Johnny had returned and they had danced the last dance of the season together, the mambo, to the song "Time of my life". And now, the morning after, Max was approaching them again.

"I'll make you a deal, hot shot." He started, glaring at Johnny. "You can have your job back, as long as you don't cause anymore problems between the guests and staff."

"In other words, I can come back if I don't start relationships with anyone else right?" Max nodded and he grinned. "You've got a deal then, cause I care about Baby too much to even think about other girls." Baby smiled and hugged him. Max just scowled and walked away. "Look at me Baby." She obeyed, losing herself in his warm eyes and smiling. "I'll come find you."

"But your job-" She argued. He shook his head and grinned.

"I'll keep my job Baby, but I need to keep you too. You're the reason I came back here. I love you Baby."

"I love you too Johnny. I think I've loved you since the first time I saw you."

"Oh, when you were carrying watermelons right?" He grinned and kissed her gently.

"Hmmm. Daddy won't like the fact that you show up at our house."

"There's not much he can do. I'll show up in three days and we can spend the rest of the summer together before you leave for school and I have to come back here."

"I suppose I can wait three days to be with you, but I'll miss you awful."

"I'll miss you too Baby, but we'll be together soon."

"Alright Johnny."

Jake Houseman wasn't happy when he answered the door to find Johnny Castle on the door step.

"How did you find us?" He asked, not trying very hard to hide his disapproval of the dancer.

"I looked you up in the phone book." Johnny replied. "May I come in for a minute sir?"

"I guess so. Lisa get Baby." Johnny entered the house and stood in the living room, unsure of himself for the first time. Maybe Baby would be better off without him. "So what are you doing here anyways?"

"I've come for your daughter, Dr. Houseman."

"Like hell –" He was interrupted as Baby came down the stairs and stopped at the sight of Johnny. "I'll leave you two alone." He scowled at Johnny and left the room. Smiling, Baby ran into Johnny's waiting arms and kissed him warmly.

"I'm so glad to see you." She whispered. Johnny just smiled and looked up to see her sister Lisa, and her parents watching them. "Daddy, can he stay until I leave for school?"

"Absolute –" Jake started to argue. Her mother elbowed him in the ribs and he glared at her.

"Of course he can dear." Marge houseman answered, smiling kindly. "It's good to see you again, Johnny."

"Thank you Mrs. Houseman.." Johnny replied, slipping an arm around Baby's shoulders. "I have no intentions of hurting Baby, Dr. Houseman. She's the love of my life."

"I'll have my eye on you." Jake said grumpily before turning and leaving the room. Johnny frowned slightly and turned to Baby.

"You wanna show me where I'm sleeping?" She smiled, catching the sparkle in his eyes and nodded, leading him up the stairs.

"Come on." She insisted, and they were gone.

Johnny couldn't help but gasp when he saw Baby's room. Compared to where he stayed at Kellerman's, this was paradise. She deserved so much better than him and he knew it.

"Wow." He whispered. "Now this is a great room." Baby stood behind him slightly, holding him from behind and kissing his shoulder softly. He turned to her, taking her in his arm and frowning. "Why me Baby?" She smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

"Because I fell in love with you." She replied. "You made me face the lies I was hiding behind." She moved away from him and turned on her record player. "Dance with me."

"What here?" He couldn't help but smile as she approached him, just as she had the first night they had spent together.

"Here." He took her in his arms again, dipped her low and swung her around, much as he had done that first night. It didn't help that the song playing, "Cry for me", was the same one that had been playing that same night. Memories flooded back to him as Baby slid her hand down his back under his right buttock…But then the door opened. Baby pushed him back reluctantly and turned to ace her sister, who was laughing.

"Sorry Baby." Lisa replied, trying hard not to burst out laughing. "But dinner is ready."

"We'll be right down Lisa." Johnny said gently, squeezing Baby's hand. Lisa could tell they were both reluctant to go downstairs and she smiled.

"Daddy promised he'd be nice, and then you two can come right back up here if you want."

"Alright."

Jake sat at the head of the table and watched grumpily as Johnny made himself comfortable with the family. Yes it was obvious that he cared for Baby, but Jake also knew that she deserved so much better. If it were up to him, Johnny would have been out of the picture a while ago.

"Jake?" Marge asked worriedly. Everyone was looking at him as he stared around the table. "Is everything alright?"

"I was just thinking." Jake replied calmly. "So where are you working Johnny?"

"I'm back at Kellerman's for now sir." Johnny replied. "But I'll probably have to find something else if I want to visit Baby."

"I could call Max up and see if she could visit on weekends and holidays, or if you could visit her." Baby knew he was reluctant to do it, but she smiled all the same.

"Could you daddy?" She asked happily. Johnny smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I'd appreciate that sir." He said gratefully. Jake nodded and returned to his meal.

After dinner they all sat around the living room chatting. Johnny sat beside Baby, watching her happily as her and Lisa discussed what her classes would be like in the fall. He knew Jake was watching him, scowling as he stroked Baby's arm or laughed at her jokes. It hurt that Baby's father didn't accept him when he had accepted Robbie so easily. Baby touched his arm gently, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"You okay Johnny?" She asked kindly. He nodded and looked around.

"Yeah, I was just wondering how Penny's doing with Robbie hanging around." He told her simply.

"Robbie's still there?" Jake asked, paying attention for the first time.

"Yeah. Max didn't have the heart to fire him cause of his school."

"Has he been after Penny again?" Baby smiled slightly, knowing that her father had taken a liking to Penny.

:Not recently, but he's been being his usual sneaky self."

"I had thought he was a decent kid too."

"I guess you were wrong about a couple people, huh daddy?" Baby asked as she rose. Jake caught her meaning and sighed heavily as he watched her go upstairs.

"Why don't you kids call it a night. And Johnny?"

"Yes sir?" Johnny asked nervously.

"I'm sorry."

**A/N: Alright, that's it for chapter one. Chapter two's ready, but I won't post it unless you review! **


End file.
